Team Commodore
Team Commodore '''Team Commodore''' is an New Zealand motor racing team, one of the leading motorsport teams competing in the [[2014 V8SC MYO UR season]]. The team is based in Whangarei, New Zealand. But the teams Official Test Track in New Zealand been in Auckland at Pukekohe Park Raceway. The team has won many [[V8 Supercars UR Championship Wiki|V8 Supercars UR Championship]] races and Rounds but is yet to claim overall Victory in the Series. To this date the teams biggest success was the Win at the 2012 Bathurst 1000. History Team Commodore was created in January 2012 with Team Owner Jayden Aben (the CEO of Designing Company [[MyHolden11 Motorsport Designs]]) wanting to get more into Motorsport, In the teams first season they contested in the [[V8 Supercars UR Championship Wiki|V8 Supercars UR Championship]], [[V8 SuperTourers UR Championship]], [[Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series]] and the [[Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series]]. And in the debut season they managed 3rd in the V8 Supercars UR, 2nd in the V8 SuperTourers UR, 1st in the V8 UR Development Series and Won the Non-Championship Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series Championship. A very successful first season for the team. Also in 2012, the teams first season they Won the 2012 Bathurst 1000 with drivers Jamie Whincup and Paul Dumbrell taking the finish in 1st. The Team also had Murphy and Luff finish a solid 12th after problems. Single Car Entries "[[Aben Racing]] and [[MyHolden11 Motorsport]]" are Single Car teams which Team Commodore run in the [[2014 V8 Supercars UR season]]. In 2013 Team Commodore ran one Single Car Entry under the name [[Aben Racing|Team Red]], the team had awesome speed all year with Aussie Alex Davison driving for the season with major backing from Caltex. Then in 2014 Team Commodore got a hold of another REC so the team expanded from 3 to 4 Entries with Team Red been renamed to [[Aben Racing]] and the new entry called [[MyHolden11 Motorsport]]. The team recruited Tim Slade to drive Car #10 (Aben Racing) for the 2014 Season after a long hard decision to either keep Alex Davison or get Slade with the team deciding to eventually pick Slade. Team Commodore's new team [[MyHolden11 Motorsport]] was also looking for a driver and the team felt that Jack Perkins who raced for the team in the Development Series in 2013 deserved a drive so team boss Jayden Aben decided to give the young aussie a shot to drive #11. Monster Headphones and DNA currently sponsor [[Aben Racing]] with Wilson Security and GB Galvanizing sponsoring [[MyHolden11 Motorsport]]'s Commodore. Number One Motorsport "[[Number One Motorsport]]" is the Super-Team that [[Team Commodore]] have run under single it began in 2012. Number One Motorsport consists of Three V8 Supercars UR Teams, Team Commodore, [[Racing Red Motorsport]] and [[White Performance Racing]]. All together Number One Motorsport runs nine cars (4 Team Commodore, 3 Racing Red Motorsport and 2 White Performance Racing). [[Number One Motorsport]] also builds cars for multiple teams in [[V8 Supercars UR Championship Wiki|V8 Supercars UR Championship]], 12 COTF Cars have been built since the start of 2013 with 9 Holden VF Commodores and 3 Nissan Altima L33's. Other Championships V8 SuperTourers UR Championship Team Commodore is in its 3rd Full Time season running in the V8 SuperTourers UR Championship, with the team running two cars, Car #1 with Kiwi Legend Greg Murphy driving and car #2 with young kiwi Simon Evans. Team Commodore finished runner up in the 2012 V8 SuperTourers Sprint Series, 2012 V8 SuperTourers Endurance Series and 2012 V8 SuperTourers Overall Championship. So the team didn't manage to Win any V8 SuperTourers Championships in 2012, but in 2013 Team Commodore won the Sprint Series and the Overall Championship giving them #1 for the 2014 Season. Formula One UR Championship In 2013 Team Commodore joined the [[Formula One UR Championship]] (known as the Formula One Fantasy Championship then) and immediately became competitive. With Caltex coming aboard for the season and Germans Sebastian Vettel and Nico Hülkenberg both signing contracts with the team it was looking good pre season, also with the team running reliable Mercedes cars too. Team Commodore claimed their first Grand Prix win only at their second ever Grand Prix in Malaysia for the 2013 Grand Prix and 8 More Grand Prix wins followed on their way to a World Championship Win. The Team claimed the Series Win one race out from the final, yet still one the last race even though the didn't have to. Team Commodore also claimed 5 Pole Positions and 15 Podiums a very successful first season of F1. For the 2014 Season Team Commodore managed to sign both 2013 drivers so they would stay for the 2014 Season but instead of running numbers #50 and #51 they run #1 and #2 (after winning last years F1 Championship). The difference between the 2013 Series and 2014 series was the new cars and in pre season testing Team Commodore struggled. Also new for the 2014 Season was the sponsor, with Caltex switching teams to Racing Red Motorsport Champions Team Commodore ended up signing with Vodafone for the 2014 Season but that wasn't all, the team also signed a contract with McLaren Automotive for the next 3 Seasons which lead to the Name change for F1 from Team Commodore to Team Commodore-McLaren. Series Results Bathurst 1000 results Formula One results V8 Supercar UR results Complete GP2 UR Series results (Races in '''bold''' indicate pole position) (Races in ''italics'' indicate fastest lap) * Season in progress. Current Series Standings 2013 Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series: 2013 V8 Ute UR Series: Awards/Records/Etc